Devil may cry: hunter's ascent
by Theosack
Summary: La influencia demoníaca ha contaminado al ser humano durante los años, actuando siempre bajo un perfil que tuerce los caminos crudos de la conciencia. Aun cuando la justicia parece prevalecer ante este mal, nadie es capaz de evitar el destino mortal o vergonzoso que desencadena caer en sus garras, no es hasta la llegada de un ingrediente ajeno que pone de cabeza el mundo.


**Empezamos la fiesta con este nuevo experimento. Soy sincero y no se como se desenvolverá esta historia, pero haremos lo que se pueda para darle una buena trama y sentido muy entretenido. **

**¿Nueva historia y no has terminado las demás? Bueno si… cuando hay mucha imaginación de por medio es inevitable. **

**Y como han visto, dije "**_**nosotros". **_**En esta ocasión cuento con el buen amigo DAVIDOMEGA59** **quien será el beta de esta historia. Cabe destacar que fue el quién tuvo esta idea experimental. **

**Tengo una enorme emoción de construir esto, los dos escenarios tienen buena pinta combinada. Tengan paciencia porque este es un camino a lo desconocido en un sentido muy literal. **

**Dante es cambiado por un **_**OC **_**y la trama de DMC 3 estará presente. **

**Sin más empecemos**.

**Beta: Davidomega59**

**Carga completa.**

**Misión 1: Una fiesta loca. **

**Responde con tu acero a la llamada de la locura.**

**Comienza la misión. **

"Puedo llegar a comportarme muy infantil cuando hay dinero de por medio".

Pasos duros resonaban en un ritmo suave, en el único oído cercano y propio era un tarareo marcado estando al aire libre. Observar edificios luminosos estando parado en la azotea de uno de ellos, sonaba mucho a un villano pensando en sus próximos planes o un héroe torpe queriendo reflexionar y actuar como idiota por algo en específico.

Acercándose a la orilla es recibido por una leve brisa que hace levitar lo que no se tiene control, como el cabello blanco o la capa roja que le otorgaba una imagen muy terrorífica si lo veías desde una perspectiva específica. Tal vez podría ser el aspecto demoníaco que ocultaba tras su apariencia humano, pero no se debe saber aún.

"Peor aún cuando nombró la palabra _Paranormal". _

Ejerce varias presiones en sus manos para estirar un poco el musculo, quitarse la flojera debilitante y el retroceso incómodo. Desatado el listón se permite mirar a las aparentes hormigas que no paraban de caminar de allá para acá, la vista que daba el edificio de veinte pisos no era la gran cosa y el cielo descolorido no mejoraba el plano.

"Sinónimo muy divertido de _hay un demonio aquí, ayuda". _

Que estuviera casi tocando las nubes rojas no lo emocionaba, pero trabajo es trabajo, mejora si podría tener una buena pelea contra algo que valga la pena y el esfuerzo de estar aquí. No todos los días eres transportado a otro universo muy alejado del suyo.

"El primer pensamiento se vino abajo el otro que le seguía se hizo añicos y ahora, el que tengo en estos precisos segundos no funciona".

Y es que no le cabía en la cabeza lo que veía ¿El mundo se fue al Carajo aquí?

Era entendible la cantidad inmensa de presencia y aura endemoniada que rondaba sin parar por aquí, ya con eso tenía una respuesta más que aclarada. Se confirmaba que lo dicho por aquel hombre que lo _**contrató **_teniajusta razón en lo que pasaba.

Existía una poderosa corriente de aire contaminado que era absorbido y convertido en inmoralidad concentrada. Los hombres parecían maniquíes sedientos. Las mujeres por su lado parecían pérdidas y hambrientas de carne, las vitrinas que mostraban desnudos lo gritaban sin parar.

Silba un poco por lo sin censura que era el _**Japón **_que se maniobra en un trayecto diario. Agregaría con suma facilidad la cantidad de gemidos sin terminar que hacía temblar el suelo que pisaba.

Asqueroso y entrañable, un cincuenta y cincuenta a lo mucho.

"¿Sería divertido purgar todo?". Al instante agita su cabeza a los lados. Este no era su problema actual y si lo fuera, esto sería muy problemático. La escala de masacres sería muy alto y llamaría la atención de forma muy innecesaria. Otra cosa es que sería muy fácil, el karma tratará con esta gente más tarde.

No temía a grandes imbéciles de corporaciones que se hacían llamar _**señores**_ de algo y mucho menos a un horroroso ridículo que quiera darle señal de que tener miedo es mejor que nada.

Si tenía que decir algo ante todo esto, es que el _**enemigo **_se mostraba sumamente débil en contraste con su apariencia. Tal vez esto era una simple pérdida de tiempo, pero ya que estaba aquí no había de otra. La única puerta creada sólo era de ida.

"¿Eh? ¡Oye tu!". La puerta que conectaba con el final del edificio en vertical ascendente era abierta, las voces de hombres uniformados dibujaban alertados el momento. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí si la puerta está con seguro?".

Molestia e incertidumbre era lo que más deslumbraban los dos sujetos que actuaban como guardias de seguridad del recinto edificado. Lo que tenían frente a sus ojos ahora que se enfocaban bien, era un hombre de espaldas que vestía un particular abrigo rojo largo, jeans largos de color tostado, guantes negros sin dedos y botas de estilo militar. Lo que atrajo las miradas de perplejidad y desconfianza fue la espada con forma extraña y esquelética. No entendían de donde y porque les nacía esa horrible sensación de que morirían si seguían en su llamado.

Experimentación que era percibida en gran medida más en uno que por el otro.

"Te acabo de hacer una pregunta". El primero usa un tono altanero. "Responde, basura desesperada. Si para querer follar tenías que hacer esta invasión tonta, estas muy equivocado".

No se inmutó, siguió parado ahí ignorándolos olímpicamente como si sólo fueran meras voces del montón. El sólo movía sus ojos a donde lograse alcanzar para recabar información necesaria de lo que estaba buscando, los dos hombres no se lo tomaron bien.

Sólo tenía un par de fotos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo para reconocimiento, proporcionado primeramente por el hombre quien hizo un espectáculo _**divertido **_en su oficina cuando rechazó las ofertas.

Pronto ocurren dos procesos corporales en los vigilantes de ropa cara que cambian por completo su anatomía y rasgan por completo la tela que los cubría. Las apariencias de un cocodrilo y un rinoceronte convertidos en humanos y con una estructura física lo suficientemente construida para parecer alguien fuerte.

Despliegan sus armas de fuego y apuntan directamente a su espalda.

El desconocido, desde su perspectiva óptica, se da la vuelta para encararlos.

Lo que reciben es un hombre, tal vez joven, de cabello blanco grueso con sus mechones separados frente a su ojo derecho. Una camiseta sin mangas gris, un collar y un par de pistolas dentro de sus fundas que se encuentran en la parte posterior de sus cintura, debajo de su abrigo.

El hedor demoníaco era algo que no podía obviar, sobre todo cuando su trabajo es cazar anormalidades. Este estándar inocuo sólo lo dejaba absorto en una meta concreta y un aburrimiento por los simples que se mostraban estos vigilantes.

Los dos _**hombres **_lo que escuchan como respuesta inicial es un silbido.

"¿Animales que hablan y caminan en dos patas?". Cierta diversión se mostraba en sus primeras palabras dichas en este plano. "¿Qué ha estado haciendo el zoológico y sus cuidadores últimamente? Debo decir que estaré presentando una queja".

Esa burla fue implícita y certera, sonaba tan desinteresada que no podían creerlo. Instantes fue lo que agarraron para ver si era una simple determinación falsa que debía pasar a cobardía. Experiencias previas con otros revoltosos eran su base teórica.

Lo que esperaban no sucedió.

"¿Tienes un deseo de muerte?". Voz de rinoceronte sonaba molesta ¿Quién se creía este loco?

"La muerte está muy sobrevalorada hoy en día". Levanta su Palma al costado de su cuerpo como para decir que está presentando sus palabras en bandeja. "¿Dónde hay diversión entre tanta precaución?".

El tronar de huesos lo exhibe un animal con un único cuerno puntiagudo.

"Déjate de bromas, chico". Estaba que le clavaba un puñetazo en esa estúpida sonrisa.

"Espera". Su compañero le coloca la mano en el hombro. "Déjame tomar el primer turno, cuando este medio molido te dejo el remate". Con un único rugido que hace expulsar una buena bocanada de aire, se hace aún lado.

"Es un pobre diablo". Se limita a decir.

Sin perder más tiempo desenfunda su arma y la dirige directamente al hombre que no hizo ningún movimiento, salvo el de mostrar una ligera sonrisa arrogante.

"Esto tomará un segundo, no vayas a gritar". Jala el gatillo y la bala sale disparada al blanco elegido. Lo que parecía una victoria, era en otros ojos algo muy lento. Una simple inclinación y era todo.

La sorpresa fue leve, recordaron que existían un numero reducido allá afuera que era capaces de hacer algo así y se tranquilizaron un poco. Repitió la descarga varias veces debido a la creciente molestia del dolor negativo ajeno no encontrado.

Para su horror el del abrigo rojo comienza a desplazarse con _**rapidez **_hacia ellos, dándoles de primera mano unas poderosas maniobras para escapar del intento de asesinato. Si se dieran cuenta que no usaba ni la cuarta parte de su energía física, estarían más cabreados y asustados.

Tarde fue su reacción al darse cuenta que el desconocido, en un fácil acercamiento y con la Palma de la mano, empujó de forma _**ligera**_ a su compañero rinoceronte. Este despegó en un vuelo que lo impacta en seco contra la pared de concreto que era parte de la estructura que la puerta para llegar ahí se conformaba.

Parecía ser un pequeño toque, algo que no haría mucho daño. La realidad fue que sus brazos y piernas se despegaron de sus articulaciones como un torrente de agua bajando a gran potencia por un río que arrasa con todo a su paso. En este caso, unos exagerados chorros de sangre que se vertían por el suelo, dejando un gran charco de sangre. Milagrosamente la cabeza seguía en su sitio, mostrando una máscara facial de puro horror. .

"Esto es una clara definición de que mucho músculo no es sinónimo de gran resistencia". El transformado en pie no podía creerse todo lo que veía, era imposible que un solo toque hiciera tanto daño. Haciendo presión en sus dientes y callando al corazón latiendo sin parar, levanta, apunta y dispara a quemarropa.

Uno dos, tres, cuatro y cinco cartas fueron las que se desplazaron tan descaradamente al blanco seleccionado.

Las balas hace contacto, el rostro del peliblanco es sacudido por estos proyectiles que dan de lleno en su mejilla y sale por la zona temporal del cráneo por el lado zurdo. Pronto es el ruido emitido como una carne siendo triturada de una manera muy salvaje y el violento

El sólo hecho de haberle acertado un _**golpe mortal **_lo llena de realización, la sangre era un fuerte indicio de que ha exterminado el problema y que pudo vengar a su compañero descuartizado.

En ese preciso instante debería dar su informe posterior a este desenlace y del porque su socio hacia muerto detrás de el. Quién quiera que haya sido ese bastardo esperaba no tener que lidiar con otro así.

O eso sería de no ser porque el **intruso **no se ha movido de donde esta.

"Si tuviera que darte una puntuación, sería un seis de diez". Observa con suma seriedad y nerviosismo la reconstrucción impactante de la zona afectada. Era un remolino de carne muy asqueroso. "La primera bala entró perfectamente y salió sin problemas la dos y las tres se desviaron un poco, la cuatro se desintegro y la quinta pues…". Moviendo sus mofletes y labios revela entre sus dientes bien sujetado el casquillo. "Aquí está". Rematando con una sonrisa burlona. "Te toca practicar mucho mas".

La cara del seguridad era de confusión absoluta y dura. ¿Al que le acaba de disparar y deformar, le estaba dando una calificación y análisis de lo que había hecho?

¿Por qué no estaba muerto?

"¡¿Qué clase de loco se burla de su propia muerte?!" Ese alboroto mental se transforma en un desquicio irritante. No por nada a tenido que lidiar en el pasado con revoltosos drogados que se creían invencibles, pero este era otro cuento. ¡Le atravesó el cráneo, maldita sea!

¡Mínimo estaría convulsionando salvajemente!

"¡¿Qué clase de demonio eres?!"

Reanuda la torcedura de su dedo en el gatillo y desencadena en serie los últimos rastros de munición del arma. Sin perder la sonrisa, usa un bajo nivel de energía física para inclinarse a los lados a una impresionante velocidad. Reajusta su sentido y se lanza hacia delante como un torpedo a propulsión.

"¡Soy el único en mi clase!".

Un solo puñetazo es el fulminante del ser que se atrevió a seguir con su hostilidad y grosería. Un gancho deja una cabeza volando con una cara de sumo horror, el cuerpo se desploma y se devuelve a sus dos pies para darse por finalizado. Presiona varias veces sus puños para calentar sus dedos.

Largos brotes de sangre se escapaban con fuerza del difunto, algo entrañable como si estuviera tratando de alcanzar lo que se le había arrancado. Pocos segundos después se detuvo.

"Supongo que esperaba un poco más". Equilibra sus brazos a los lados como un puente cada uno y los estira. "Son una desgracia si este mundo es así de frágil".

Primer encuentro con los rodeados de energía negativa, tacto táctico involuntario para entender cómo se desenvolvía este gen malévolo frente a un cazador no nombrado. Varios clicks son alcanzados por su oído cuando fueron emitidos por algo cercano.

Una cámara de seguridad se hallaba escondida de lado a la puerta del techo viéndolo, mientras emitía reiteradamente una luz roja, este asume de vuelta su sonrisa dentada y se acerca sin pensarlo.

"Así que… ¿Qué tal estuvo el entretenimiento?". Extiende sus brazos en diagonal con las Palmas a la vista en señal de desafío corporal. Como si ya hubiera recibido una respuesta silenciosa pero con sentido, empieza un paso muy tranquilo por su izquierda y usa su mano derecha para levantar su pulgar al aire a la altura de su rostro. "Le faltó un poco de muchas otras cosas, fueron muy estrictos y poco subjetivos. Ni siquiera disfrazándose de animales lograron atracción posible en fuerza".

En una última conexión visual y tras un suspiro, su mano destapa a una gran velocidad la funda que cubría el objeto en su costado para sacar el contenido duro. Un armazón de color negro aparece en un apretón marcado por su composición y posiciones de dedos, destacando en su gloria el dedo índice estirado sobre el conocido gatillo.

"Quienes quieran que sean han dejado mucho tiempo correr lo equivocado como bueno". Nunca deja de lado la sonrisa, un mensaje que es de más intencional. "¿Serán más duros que estos tipos?".

Moviéndose sin control el viento es el fiel testigo de cómo aquella arma se encarga de realizar un proceso especifico, liberar un estruendo y dañar sin reparo el aparato que no paraba de transmitirlo.

Un _**¡Bang! **_Y el resto fue ver pequeños fragmentos metalizados, carbonizados.

* * *

En la sala de vigilancia dentro de aquel edificio todo fue silencio. La incredulidad en cara era sublime, poderosa era la atención que le dieron al susto de ver a parte del cuerpo vigilante ser asesinados. No de una manera que podríamos llamar normal, más fue una pequeña masacre que deja muchas dudas y preguntas.

"¿Tai…manin…?". Tras tragar un poco de saliva, se permite hablar después de la impactante imagen.

Zumbidos recurrentes de los aparatos electrónicos y el continuo manejo del frío producto del aire acondicionado eran involuntarios en desarrollos internos tecnológicos. Constantes que no se comparan con la frecuencia cardíaca del cuerpo en contraste del terror que no se esperaban.

Curioso, muy curioso es el asunto. ¿Miedo? Imposible.

Abandonaron o entregaron su humanidad para volverse seres fuertes, tratándose como simples motivaciones que tienen que trabajar para ser afilados en emociones elegidas, lejos de la debilidad. Lucharon hasta las últimas de la resistencia normal, soportaron la carga de pasar un infierno doloroso para estar aquí y ser como son ahora.

No es como si conseguir un trabajo aquí y que pague un buen sueldo sea lo suficientemente fácil, muchos quisieran poder tener algo parecido a este para acercarse sin piedad a la carne femenina. No hay reparos tontos, común es el diario que tienen beneficios sorprendentes que llenarían de envidia hasta la explosión sólo por ese dato.

Adicional es el hecho de poseer la capacidad de cambiar de forma a un animal en especifico, pensado por ellos para obtener un mejor incentivo para dar escalofríos y un literal deseo de muerte.

"No parece un taimanin". La segunda voz dentro de la habitación sólo deja que la negación sobre el enemigo conocido sea superior al desconocido que ha estado por cámara. "Los auténtico taimanin no actúan como locos bromistas, son más profesionales que esto".

La incertidumbre nacía como una fogata que comienza a dar sus primeros pasos en el mini incendio. Se convierte en voraz si en este no se crea una solución que sea lo suficientemente satisfactoria para ser resuelto.

…**..?! **

Cortando todo tipo de pensamiento, la radio en su cintura suena con una pequeña estática antes de que un gruñido tomara el comando.

"_Oigan ¿Dónde carajos están los que cuidaban parte del piso dos?_". El jefe de vigilancia encargado daba su señal con algo de molestia implícita. _"Ya casi es el corte de turno para que podamos tomar la salida he ir a divertirnos un rato, y esos idiotas se saltan su lugar_".

Ambos hombres se miran a las caras ¿Qué podían decir?

¿Un intruso que ha aparecido de la nada los ha hecho pedazos de dos golpes? ¿Lo peor del caso es que ambos estaban transformados?

A este paso ya estarán despedidos…

"_No traten de cubrirlos, sabré de inmediato si lo están hacien…" __**El sonido de cristales rompiéndose y un grito desgarrador lo impiden de seguir. **_"_¿Qué demonios?". _

Lo que no querían se hizo realidad al escuchar la desorientación del superior. Tomando el corazón acelerado como un mensaje de alerta, se dan a la tarea de buscar en cámaras por donde ocurrió el problema. Toma alrededor de cuatro segundos encontrar de entre tantas la indicada, lo que ven los deja sorprendidos.

Observan como el mismo sujeto del principio les da una paliza muy brutal mediante sus puños a los compañeros vigilantes, dos salieron volando por la ventana lo cual deja entrever el ruido que la misma radio captó, Otro queda clavado en el techo con medio cuerpo insertado y el último termina a los pies del mismo jefe quien está atónito. Los ojos en blanco del subordinado le explican que fue una muerte rápida.

"_¿Quién diablos eres?". _También adopta su forma salvaje al cambiar y romper su ropa. _"Te estoy dando una oportunidad para responder". _Con cabeza de lagarto direcciona su dura y nerviosa mirada al asesino que tenía delante.

Un encogimiento de hombros es lo que recibe.

"_Sólo vi a todos estos animales y quise darles su merecido castigo por escaparse del veterinario_". Señala con media sonrisa. "_Es mi trabajo como doctor de apoyo hacerlo_".

El nivel de descaro en esas palabras eran altas, no existía miedo solo arrogancia.

"_No es posible que seas un taimanin_". Desembolsa su magnum de la cintura y le apunta. Contando los cuerpos y comparando a los que tenía bajo su mando en ese momento, pudo constatar que sólo quedaba él.

Lo Siguiente lo deja fuera de lugar aunque no era el único.

"_Tu mamá ¿que?_". Abren bien los ojos los que escuchaban esto, fue una burla implícita pero hablaba muy en serio.

"_Genial, un idiota chistoso". _Un solo estirón y jala el gatillo. "_Seguro eres un moralista de turno que vino a hacer algo justiciero aquí, que muchacho más tonto. No eres el primero en creer en algo así o hacerlo, y no serás el último". _

Decide en plena adrenalina descargar todo su cartucho para exterminar a la peste frente a el. Lo que no esperaba era verlo actuar tan fresco y esquivar las balas como si fueran nada, agregando el hecho era de que lo hacía mientras caminaba.

"_Interesante, que te parece si te enseño mi ofensiva_". Nuevamente entran en escena y ahora en plural lo que anteriormente sólo fue un arma, dos pistolas duales semi-automáticas son lo que dejan una bruma bestial. Al sincronizar la revelación con un último paso al frente, desencadena un trote rápido junto a una lluvia de tiros que fueron a una impresionante velocidad.

No dio tiempo a reaccionar para el uniformado cuando su cuerpo fue llenado de choques que despedían mucha sangre a las paredes. Jamás había obtenido un daño tan fuerte como este, por algo era un jefe dentro de esa instalación. Los espectadores por cámara no se lo podían creer, esto estaba más allá del inconveniente común como la presencia de un borracho agresivo.

Después del baile salvaje que hizo su propio cuerpo, este cae muerto con los pocos órganos que le quedaban colgando. Una visión poco entretenida para el estómago menos capaz.

"Adiós al pago de esta semana…". Habla uno de los guardias que quitando la pesadez del momento decide ser crudo con otro asunto que considera más importante. Con el superior muerto de una manera muy sencilla sólo atina a pensar de que ahora ellos ganan esa posición.

"Maldita sea... ¡Esto se fue al carajo!". El otro quien estaba más serio ya había terminado de borrar cada opción que garantizaría que los clientes y las esclavas no tendrían ningún problema que arruine los plenos actos en los que se encontraban. Tampoco quería darle un mensaje claro y sincero al dirigente completo del sitio sobre la vulnerabilidad que ha presentado la famosa construcción, sin embargo ya no quedaba de otra.

Determinado azota de un puñetazo en vertical el botón rojo de tamaño mediano que tenía la leyenda escrita _**'En caso de emergencia, presione el botón'**_, las pantallas cambian de imagen a una sola cosa escrita _**'¿Está seguro?'**_. Con esto último como clara señal presiona por una segunda vez El botón.

Un juego de luces y una alarma parecida a una sirena de una vieja penitenciaria de antiguos años hacen erupción. Se ha desatado el nudo que envolvía perfectamente el globo, la locura no tardará en hacer efecto como un camino de dominós cayendo detrás del otro.

¿Quién pensaría que su noche terminaría así?

"Prepárate". Su compañero no estaba muy decidido, más tenía el nerviosismo a flor de piel.

* * *

El caos se desata con los primeros pantallazos que el mismo color de la luz acontecía, el que se cumpliera un punto de este calibre quería decir que algo salió terriblemente mal, esto se debe a que nunca habían necesitado utilizarlo. Normalmente nadie venía a hacer un desastre, el que lo intentaba era convencido o eliminado pero nunca se excedía en el protocolo.

Nadie estaba preparado para la invasión de un solo hombre.

Prostitutas confusas y clientes inconformes era la presentación que daban al abrir sus puertas correspondientes, nadie entendía porque el accionar de tanto alboroto. ¡Estaban ocupados liberando estrés y saciando su hambre de mujeres hermosas!

Claro era que un mínimo no le prestó atención y siguieron en lo suyo.

Los que se encontraban en pisos inferiores no notaron nada en los pasillos, los del piso de arriba era otro cuento. Ver la sangre derramada de los que se supone deberían estar cuidando los puso nerviosos, peor era seguir el rastro hasta donde estaban órganos agujereados o partes de una extremidad.

"¿Qué demonios paso aquí?". Variaba el mensaje pero la intención era la misma, confusión en extremo. En respuesta a este hombre de contextura gruesa, ropa formal a medias y un aspecto visual maligno siente como el piso tiembla ante la inmensa cantidad de explosiones que a su alrededor ocurrían. Los cristales de las ventanas se hacen añicos por las potentes ondas expansivas, varios gritos de horror son escuchados y cuerpos son vistos siendo arrojados por las susodichas ventanas en un baño sangriento.

En el exterior estaban como locos por este terrible hecho, por más que la influencia demoniaca allá hecho énfasis en la lujuria y la corrupción, todavía poseían las cualidades de un ser humano común entre ellas estaba el razonamiento de que en situaciones como esta lo mejor es salir de ahí. Los gritos de espanto no se hicieron esperar. Tal vez para otros era la simple curiosidad de saber que estaba pasando a pesar del riesgo que era quedarse.

No tardaron en un episodio de osadía forzada en sacar sus teléfonos y grabar lo más que podían el suceso ante ellos. Ante un evento de esta magnitud los sistemas de seguridad de otros establecimientos cercanos apuntaron para captaron también.

_**Under eden, **_el burdel más popular de yomihara estaba bajo ataque.

"Esto fácilmente revela que un simple saludo puede ser muy Volátil".

Dentro, aquel hombre no había tenido intenciones de hacer tanto alboroto, todo fue debido al montón de idiotas que casualmente llevaban explosivos en forma de granadas de poca presión y que al hacer contacto con sus balas, hicieron volar por los aires las paredes del recinto.

Eso lo hacía preguntar seriamente ¿Por qué llevarían esas cosas para empezar? ¿Quién fue el idiota que pensó era buena idea?

Avanzando por los pasillos desprovistos de vida debido a los cuerpos calcinados de ambos sexos y el montón de agujeros en la pared, decide bajar por uno de ellos hecho en el piso. Al aterrizar de forma perfecta y sin problemas, es apuntado nuevamente por unos veinte sujetos transformados que portaban armas pesadas.

"¡Preparados!" uno de ellos hablo en voz alta para que nadie dudara. El extremo nerviosismo es latente y no era controlable.

Este en su contra sólo atina a alzar una ceja.

"Vamos chicos, perderé mi licencia por deshacerme de tanta vida salvaje". Lanza su broma que es tomada como una advertencia. El aura que el mismo destilaba era de mucho orgullo y arrogancia, básicamente el sólo tenerlo de frente era muy molesto.

Existían detrás de el varios espectadores anónimos que estaban aterrados por observar descender a la figura que había provocado todo ese desorden. Empeoró cuando la espada brilló y las pistolas mostraban mucho en apariencia.

"¿Tu eres el bastardo que le ha hecho esto a mi negocio?". Detrás del grupo armado se presenta la figura de un hombre con sobrepeso que viste una camisa blanca y unos pantalones rojos. Cabello blanco y rasgos que los hacen ver como alguien mayor. Con los brazos puestos en la parte trasera de su cintura quería verse serio e imponente, caso para ocultar su nerviosismo.

El portador de la espada extraña hace un zumbido con la boca, entrecierra sus ojos en dirección a este último y lo analiza descaradamente. Hace un giro con su pistola de la mano zurda para que sólo tres dedos la sostengan y deje libre a los otros dos. Engancha una de las fotos dentro del abrigo, la saca para posicionarlo a la altura de sus ojos. Se cerciora de no detener el intercambio entre el dueño y la foto, segundos después bufa para terminar regresándolo a su sitio.

"No eres a quien busco". Ahora es cuando les apunta al grupo de seguridad. No podría haber menos extrañeza.

"¿Quién demonios eres?". Una gota de sudor baja de su sien. Hubiese querido actuar con una actitud altanera pero esa demostración despreocupada le planteaba mucho. "No eres un taimanin ¿Verdad?".

"Nuevamente estoy escuchando esa molesta palabra". Se encoje de hombros. "Sea lo que sea eso, suena como un grupo pop ochentero". Ese punto de vista contesta y deja al público como un disco rayado soñando en sus cabezas. Pensaba que estaba aquí para salvar a sus compañeras atrapadas que estaban en pleno proceso para ser esclavas, sin embargo eso no fue lo que resultó.

"¿Un mercenario?". Ignora el mensaje verbal que considera ridículo y planta una pregunta directa que se deja llevar por cómo estaba vestido.

"Demasiado rápido en conseguir esa idea". Levanta y les apunta. "Puedo creer que no soy el primero.

"Por supuesto que no". Le contesta sin titubear. "Muchos llegaron aquí con ideas que terminaron olvidadas al dejarse consumir por los deseos oscuros. Quien te haya pagado para venir aquí y hacer este desastre se merece la muerte. ¿A quien te han mandado a buscar para que termines destruyendo mi local?". Estaba muy molesto por esta irrupción, estaría disfrutando del momento íntimo con su querida taimanin escogida.

"¿Crees verdaderamente que te diría una cosa así de buena manera? Eres muy tonto en verdad".

"¿Cómo te atrev…".

"Pierdes el tiempo, vayamos directo a la escena donde pateo tu trasero".

"¡Mátenlo!". Pierde la paciencia por la porquería de respuesta que se le dio. Creía que con el descargo de las armas que poseían sería suficiente para acabar con el insecto. Para ese momento estaba calculando cuanto podría ser el presupuesto para reparar todo.

Para sorpresa de los atacantes, este utiliza una maniobra en la que se deja caer de espaldas pero que no llega a caerse del todo. Queda en un flote con los brazos extendidos y un grupo de balas que pasan por encima de el para chocar con la pared aún levantada. Varios civiles se tiraron al suelo para no estar en el fuego, otros no salieron del shock inicial para terminar siendo baleados.

Regresando con su sonrisa burlona, se desplaza a una velocidad indescriptible hacia la derecha y hace un salto para realizar su contraataque jalando del gatillo. Uno a uno fue masacrado de un tiro que les arranca literalmente pedazos de carne en puntos vitales, órganos eran atravesados y dejados con un rastro de quemado fuerte.

Apenas toca el suelo hace un rebote con los pies que lo impulsa como un cohete hacia los desconcertados que no son capaces de reaccionar a tiempo durante la recarga del arma. El que estaba en el camino fue recibido por un balazo que atraviesa el centro de su frente, lo empuja y estira sus brazos en direcciones opuestas para dejar en claro lo que seguía.

Lo que sigue es ver a sus hombres ser molidos a tiros, la sangre era la cubierta que no paraba de pintar las paredes y el piso, eso junto a los miembros cercenados era una imagen terrorífica.

Es en ese momento cuando se da cuenta que él es el siguiente en la línea de visión.

"Espera, espera". Agita su palma en su dirección para que sepa que tenía que decir algo. "No me mates, no me mates". Se lleva una mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón. "¡Sé lo que quieres! ¡Desharé los sellos que les puse a las prostitutas para que no hicieran nada tonto! ¡Tranquilo!".

En su mano muestra un pequeño aparato que sólo contiene una antena y un botón. Apresurado lo apachurra violentamente y el resto es un brillo intenso.

Voltea detrás de el por los gritos propios que especifican una rotunda confusión y un ápice de alegría para las féminas que salían de un trance sumido. Varias entraron en shock por el tremendo desenlace que entraba en sus vidas, lo notable era la negativa lastimera con la que clientes veían esto. Adiós inversión.

Observar esta reacción le hizo mucha gracia. ¿Debía matarlos también?

Teniendo el susurro de la muerte tocando su nuca, decide salir huyendo por donde vino en primer lugar. Tira el dispositivo al suelo sin medir ningún tipo de consecuencia futura. Este sólo se ríe un poco por lo tonto que ha resultado la _**ejecución **_y emprende la _**lenta**_ persecución del dueño.

Ya se sentía el asesino práctico de una película de terror. ¡Tiembla chucky!

Lo que no se percató fue del par de miradas que resaltaban de los civiles que huían por el miedo. En ellas sólo yacían las caras de asombro que jamás habían puesto en su vida. Lo que hubiesen querido hacer desde un principio lo hizo otra persona totalmente desconocida. ¡Incluso las liberó de un _**posible infierno**_.

* * *

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Con la mayoría de su personal sin vida corría por su miserable existencia al paso que le daba su físico grande, esas piernas ardían por el constante esfuerzo que prestaba. Y no era para menos, si hasta hace una hora todo iba según lo previsto. ¡Tendrían por fin la descarga exacta para una dosis perfecta de placer femenino virgen!

¿Por qué está injusticia le estaba sucediendo?

Corre por tres pasillos hasta detenerse en uno especifico, debía primero solucionar un asunto antes de proseguir con el sistvtema de defensa. De un jalón de manilla rápido entra apresurado al espacio de la habitación, cierra detrás de si y se lleva una mano al corazón.

"¿Real?" Alguien más hacia acto de presencia, este personaje se hallaba sentado en una silla de buena marca hasta que tuvo que literalmente saltar por el susto que fue el alboroto que hizo el entrante. Tenía dudas con respecto a las explosiones que oyó en ante pero descartó esa incomodidad al recordar donde estaba. Siempre ocurría algo tonto cuando menos lo esperaba, los fallos son muy propensos "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara de espanto?". Otro hombre de contextura gruesa y traje elegante es alarmado por la presencia con falta esclava pedida.

Se muestra incómodo ante esta confusión plena. No se supone que saldría así.

"Yazaki, ha ocurrido un problema muy grave". Se aleja de la puerta a la par que intenta no soñar demasiado exasperado. "Debemos salir de aquí ahora mismo".

"¿De que demonios hablas? ¿Cómo que problema?". Real corre hacia la estantería de libros y empieza a sacarlos de golpe. Sus músculos ardían en exceso, respiraba asustado y sudaba como un mar cayendo de sus sienes.

Con la revisión exhaustiva encuentra un botón que lo llena de alivio, pero eso sólo ocurrió en una fracción de segundo.

**Toc, Toc. **

Es en eso que alguien toca la puerta.

El corazón del dueño se dispara, una brisa muy fría llega a recorrer toda su columna. Una cara con la boca abierta deja entrever lo que sentía, sus rasgos faciales gritaban lo que sus pulmones no hacían. Su acompañante no daba la misma talla en pensamiento, sentía nervios pero no los suficientes como para justificarlo. Sin la vivencia sangrienta previa de hace segundos sólo quedaba indagar en la ignorancia.

"Está aquí". Sudor y temblores era el hecho mental del hombre. El sonido del pomo girando sin éxito debido al seguro de la cerradura no paraban. Presiona el botón olvidado que activa un pasadizo secreto que se muestra al levantarse el mueble falso.

"¡¿Quién es el bastardo?! ¡Habla, real!" Ese juego de dejarlo en la ignorancia lo tenía irritado ¿que o quien lo había despojado de una gran oportunidad con su esclava escogida?

Una mirada de exasperación molesta es clavada en la persona del traje. Estúpidamente había revelado su posición y nombre al intruso. _**Mierda…**_

"¡Oye!". Una voz elevada y una paralización insatisfactoria que su cuerpo automáticamente acciona. "Respeto tu privacidad tocando la puerta, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como cazador entrando de todos modos". Y como una entrada televisiva el invitado de honor entra de una feroz patada que parte la puerta en dos, que de buenas a primeras se ve que es de buen material.

Aquí es cuando el ánimo de preservación de va al abismo profundo y despiertan el sentido primitivo del ser humano: El miedo. Uno entra mucho más profundo y el otro no hallaba aire para tanto peso ambiental.

"Y pensaba que estarías llevándome a un rincón sin salida para hacerme perder el tiempo". Dos pasos y ya los estaba apuntando. "Darme la satisfacción de ahorrarme la molestia para encontrarlo fue brillante".

"¿Encontrarme?" Con esas palabras dichas ya olía a algún tipo de traición.

"No necesito sacar la fotografía de mi bolsillo para saber que eres el mismo en ella". Pronuncia en un tono entre sarcástico y divertido.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?". Real sabía que yazaki como político tendría problemas seguro al hacer tratos bajo la mesa, pero no esperaba que estos lo alcanzaran en su local. "¿Quien te mando a asesinarme?".

"Nadie lo ha hecho". Contesta tranquilo y sin perder lo amenazante. "El transporte que me dejó aquí nunca volvió, me _**regaló**_ dos fotografías que serían útiles para dar con el paradero de alguien que me debe de pagar por los destrozos a mi propiedad. En una de ellas estas tu, señor jamón ejecutivo, necesito la información no es nada personal".

Su respuesta por el hecho concreto de sólo saldar una deuda pendiente los deja muy fríos.

"Déjame entender". Podía sentir cómo su rabia escalaba y escalaba sin parar dejando tras de si algo del miedo. "¿Destruiste parte de mi negocio, asesinaste a mi personal y sembraste el caos por esa maldita excusa?

"Si, también porque vi que surgía la idea de hacer nuevas decoraciones. ¿No viste lo feo que estaban los pasillos?". Para el desconocido era siempre divertido sacar de sus casillas a las gente que tiene ese aire de maldad, claro era que no pagaría absolutamente nada de ahí. Sea porque no sabía cuál era la moneda y no le importaba para nada ese sitio.

Es cuando se da cuenta que ha cometido un gravísimo error al haber usado lo que mantenía _**encadenado **_al personal femenino y simplemente dejarlo. Que estúpido ha sido.

"Tu maldi…". El dueño es interrumpido por el que lleva un traje de negocios.

"¿De quien hablamos para que termines haciendo todo esto?". Ya no sabía con que emoción dirigirse, todo era completamente fuera de la locura. Traga saliva y espera una respuesta.

Respuesta que no llega cómo se espera al haber una explosión en el techo por donde caen unos seres de piel grisácea, encapuchados hasta media cara y portando unas guadañas que fácilmente atraviesan sin piedad al hombre llamado yazaki. Para sorpresa del dúo de huesos grandes, más para el que es dueño del lugar, Varias perforaciones se realizaron en hombros, pecho y zona superior craneal que deja una espantosa escena con parte de la masa cerebral saliendo de su sitio, los huesos se deformaron hasta quedar como arcos y las venas eran tubos de desagüe salidos como una catarata forzada que marchaban toda su espalda.

"¿Hermano…?". Tampoco hubo tiempo para lamentar nada cuando otro suceso afecta el balance del hecho. Real tiembla sin control y una gran bocanada de sangre se dispara de su boca, la punta de una lanza se muestra con toda gloria a través del pecho. Aunque no sólo era eso, un corazón todavía palpitando era prueba del macabro acto.

Contrario a yazaki, quien no tuvo tiempo para procesar nada, Real estaba completamente perturbado y asustado como nunca antes lo había sentido.

La adrenalina era lo único que evitaba en gran medida el dolor que debería tener ahora.

El nombrado cazador se queda apuntando, no tenía idea que estaba pasando por lo que se mantuvo preparado.

"**Venganza concedida y realizada". **A los oídos de los hombres llega la tenebrosa voz femenina que venía por el pasadizo nuevamente olvidado. Un ligero movimiento de cabeza que toma mucho de si y extiende exageradamente la piel que cubre los ojos. "**Oh ¿Te sorprende verme?". **

Una mirada oscurecido y una diminuta sonrisa maligna era todo lo que ve antes de ser rebanado, empezando por cortarle en horizontal ascendente y exigirse terminarlo descendiendo con una furia implícita. Las dos partes del que fue un hombre caen a los lados, el conjunto de vísceras y músculos es desparramado como el abrir de una lata metálica. Todo complementado en un charco de sangre.

Para darle un toque definitivo al asunto, el que alguna vez fue llamado como yazaki termino siendo desmembrado en un solo movimiento que deja una montaña con brazos, piernas, tripas y la cabeza colocada intencionalmente en la cima.

Este efecto se hizo por el sonido hueco de un chasquido, está figura oscurecida levanta su pie y aplasta con mucha fuerza parte del aparato reproductor del dueño fallecido. Retuerce la planta para que sea triturada y deshecha, al hacerlo se despierta una increíble sensación que la relaja mucho.

"No quiero ser un aguafiestas pero acabas de matar parte del objetivo que andaba buscando". Nunca dejó de lado su expectación, tampoco se vio afectado por el asesinato doble. El ya sabía que era bien merecido, como crítico potencial les daría buena puntuación.

Todos los ojos se clavaron en el _**bromista**_, el desconocido mostraba una temática arrogante que no paraba de molestarlos a cada segundo que pasaba. Un parpadeo es lo que realizó antes de ser perforado en la zona estomacal y arrastrado entre choques con paredes que tuvieron su breve momento de vida. Dato que podemos agregar a la fórmula es que nunca soltó sus pistolas.

* * *

En _el_ exterior y tras dar unos cuantos saltos fuera de los escombros del que fue un burdel, dos figuras femeninas que aún vestían atuendos excesivamente provocativos, se alejan de la destrucción para resguardarse y visualizar con más detenimiento lo que habla pasado. Su mayor pesadilla, el peor sitio en el que podrían haber aceptado ir para una misión, yacía completamente en ruinas. Casi como un atentado realizado con fervor para el reclamo directo y la entrega de un borroso mensaje exitoso.

Muchos emprendieron la huida, ese juicio por más dañado que estuviese estaban maniatados por el sentido primario de supervivencia. Otros quisieron mantenerse a una distancia _**segura **_para ser partícipes visuales del acontecimiento destructivo que estaba ocurriendo, la base más sólida del marco curioso que invade sin parar a los controles vivos.

El lado electrónico jamás se detuvo, la tercera explosión atrajo la enorme concentración del espectador casual y no casual. Pronto las grabaciones no se hicieron esperar, miles de teorías se dispararon a los pocos minutos de atravesado el hecho. Uno pensaría que sería imposible que con tanta presión demoníaca que descomponía lentamente la razón alguien se tomaría el brillante empuje de _**querer **_manifestar esto en uno de los lugares _**más seguros**_ de esa tierra.

¿Quién habrá sido el _**maníaco adicto al sexo**_?

Ingenuamente, regresando con singularidad a las queridas chicas que fueron traicionadas, creyeron que la atención estaría por completo en el desastre, que podrían pasar un poco desapercibidas y reagruparse en un mejor sitio. Lástima es que serían reconocidas aún que no tuviesen sus distintivos trajes.

Mucho más lastimosamente era que tuvieran unos alias tan _**representativos**_ en este nivel cultural ciudadano que les enojaba mucho. _**Pistolera de pecho plano**_ y _**Perra de grandes senos **_no ayudaban nada. Quizás el color y forma del pelo las resaltaba mucho.

En su nivel característico habitual estarían saliendo de ahí dando patadas voladoras a diestra y siniestra sin preocuparse ciertamente de repercusiones porque se harían respetar seriamente. Los demonios puede apaciguar su lujuria, de forma muy momentánea, usando la propia fuerza bruta.

Eliminado los sellos, el contenido energético corporal se redujo drásticamente debido a la extensión que exige la propia capa parásito para evitar posibles fugas tras el éxito inicial. Estaban exhaustas, agotadas de cómo terminaron ahí para empezar, cansadas de saber seriamente lo que tocaría al cruzar por esa costosa puerta.

Hallándose sin tantas opciones ¿Cuál escogerían? ¿Pelear, dejarse llevar o huir? Obvia es que el intermedio del asunto haya sido descartado. Sus cuerpos todavía tenían impregnado en la piel fragmentos de afrodisíaco especial por lo que resistían a ser sensibles.

Para su buena suerte o mala, dependiendo de cómo lo quisieran ver, ocurrió otro inesperado.

Un nuevo estallido sacude lo poco que quedaba en pie de la entrada del burdel caído, una figura rompe de espaldas el concreto cercano a ellas y da varias vueltas por el suelo como un simple muñeco. Al enfocarse bien podían observar que tenía una lanza llamativa en su abdomen que lo atravesaba limpiamente. Este sólo se tambalea hasta quedar con una rodilla abajo.

La segunda figura hace acto de aparición al dar una voltereta que la deja a escasos metros del sujeto caído. En apariencia era una completa entidad oscurecida de pies a cabeza, apenas y se notaban los huecos rojos en su cara que podríamos llamar ojos.

"**Extraño". **Levanta su brazo bañado en oscuridad y la lanza regresa a su guante al expulsarlo del cuerpo empalado. Resulta nada creíble que el hombre de pelo blanco siga de pie. "**Un humano común y corriente habría explotado con ese ataque". **

El sólo se inclina de hombros por fastidio.

"¿Puedes hablar?". El la señala con el índice zurdo. "Pensaba que con toda esa temática aterradora serias como una muñeca sin emociones". Agita el dedo a los lados.

"**¿Estas tratando de burlarte de mi?". **Por la presión en la lanza ejercida por su mano y el cambio en el hundido de las cuencas podría explicar que estaba molestándose.

"No estoy tratando, _**¡Oh! ¡Sombra del terror!**_". Hace una falsa mueca. "Eso es muy acusador de tu parte".

Con un gruñido imperdible al oído experimentado, este es cubierto a una impresionante velocidad de una nube negra que al parpadear tres veces este desaparece en un remolino. Ambas ex-esclavas tratan de poner su vista a donde sea que haya ido el enemigo para dar aviso, ya que en su condición son simples cargas consideradas inútiles.

Ni bien empezaron a volverse locas buscando, la respiración se les atasca de inmediato al ver generarse el mismo Vórtice detrás del desconocido. Un hecho que pasó en meros microsegundos, no dando forma de hacer algo para generar un auxiliar.

Para sorpresa del dúo taimanin el ataque fue repelido por un contraataque instantáneo con una espada que pintaba de ser muy resistente. El choque levantó un poco de polvo debido al toque de los dos bandos que no cedían ante nada.

Agregando un poco más de conmoción gigante al fin en cuestión, se quiebra en un millón de pedazos la oscuridad que rodeaba por completo el cuerpo del otro desconocido. Cuando estas cayeron y tocaron el suelo se escuchaban como si una vasija hubiera sido destruida debido al impacto.

Los ojos del cazador se deslumbraron por la vibrante imagen que tenía delante, no todos los días podías llegar a ver senos de ese tamaño tan indiscriminadamente como lo hacía ahora. Era simplemente una admiración a la belleza femenina sin que haya quejas de por medio, otra cosa es que no le importara como tal.

Posando con una imponente corona de materiales demoniacos asemejándose a la de una reina, una imponente armadura oscura que dejaba partes libres en el área del pecho, unos ojos enrojecidos que reflejaban las claras intenciones de matar y una sonrisa homicida torcida para completar la imagen.

De entre las dos luchadoras que no podían creérselo se encontraba la del cabello extravagante, quien vio su mundo hecho trizas al no encontrar ni un ápice de lo que alguna vez esa persona representó. No hallaba nada, absolutamente nada entre tanta malicia dibujada en ese rostro.

Después de tantos años sin señales de ella y temiendo lo peor, tener esto como resultado final era un desconcierto frustrante. La afectaba de muchas maneras negativas. Su compañera de grandes masas no podía evitar estar en la misma línea de pensamiento que su amiga, nada ahí había que les hiciera recordar a quien buscaban.

"Es hora de acabar con la edad media" Una sonrisa profunda es mostrada.

"¡**Me divertiré mucho desmembrándote!" **Responde con una sonrisa también profundizará pero del estilo psicótico.

El campo se ha vuelto un círculo lleno de energía demoníaca que saca volando lo que tiene cerca.

Una batalla que nada tiene sentido por motivos que no conectan en nada.

_**Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam**_.

**La pantalla ha sido llenada de agujeros de bala y hecho trizas al segundo. **

**Misión superada. Estadísticas de la misión están en criterios propios. **

_**Continuará. **_


End file.
